


14 days in Florida

by Thebitchnooneknows



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Writing, Boys Kissing, Cute Stuff I Think, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Smut, Why Did I Write This?, i have no idea what to write here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebitchnooneknows/pseuds/Thebitchnooneknows
Summary: Clay has a secret crush on George. He knows that’s wrong, he is not gay? But he also knows that George will never love him back. Right?  ( btw Im from Sweden so i cant talk English that good so sorry in advance!)Inspired by 7 minutes in heaven but it’s 7 days in Florida, 4,000 miles And Heat Waves.Go check em out :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. You’re cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever! And I’m from Sweden, so English isn’t my first language. So sorry in advance. Google translate Ya know ;) And also I wanna say that if George or Dream ever says that they are uncomfortable with people shipping them I will take this down immediately. Thanks!

Clays POV

It was January 3rd, 2021, 1:25 PM, Clay was preparing to stream for the first time in 2-3 months. He was going to speedrun while George and Sapnap read out questions from his fans. 

————

“#askdream when are you going to do a face reveal?” George read. 

“I don’t know yet, probably soon after Covid.” He said, while killing a skeleton. 

“#askdream are you three going to meet up after Covid?” Sapnap read. 

“Probably....? But we haven’t talked much about it yet.” He answered. 

“Oh I like this one, #askdream who is your best friend, George or sapnap?” Sapnap read. 

“Heh, fifty-fifty.”

“No, you have to say one.”

“No I don’t, Sapnap.” He grinned

“Pwease” 

“George, because you are fu- oops annoying” He laughed

“Ouch”

“Hah, okay next question.” 

“#askdream when is your new song coming out?” George read

“In early February” He answered 

“#askdream do you think George is cute” Sapnap read

“Heh, well yeah, he is cute.” He answered 

“Stop..” George said, but I could hear the smile in his voice

“George is blushing, George is blushinggggg!” Sapnap sang

“I’m not..” George answered.

“Yes you are” Sapnap said

“No”

“Yes”

“NO”

“YES”

“Guys shut up, I’m trying to speedrun here.” He grinned

“Sapnap started it..” George muttered 

“ I did not” Sapnap answered

————

It was 6:30 PM. Clay had ended his stream and was playing some party games in Minecraft with George, sapnap and bad. 

“I have to go guys, it’s getting pretty late.” George said. 

“It’s like half past eleven where you live, what are you, 12?” Sapnap asked

“No, but my sleeping schedule isn’t as fucked up as yours” George answered

“Hey, Language.....” Bad said.

“Whatever, goodnight.” George answered.

“Night.” Sapnap said

“Goodnight” Bad said

“Night cutie” Clay teased

“Shut up” 

GeorgeNotFound left the call

I laughed

We played for another half an hour, then I heard Patches meow from the kitchen

“I got to go too guys, I need to give patches some food and then I’m gonna go to sleep too I think. I woke up pretty early.”

“Kay night”

“Night”

Dream left the call

I walked in to the kitchen and gave patches some food, then I took a shower and changed into grey sweatpants ( with the Florida gators on ;) ) and a green T-shirt. I unplugged my phone and went to bed. When I scrolled through twitter I saw that I had a new message from George. I clicked on it.

Georgie:

I think you’re cute too <3.

Clay felt his heart skip a beat. George had only seen him once, when Clay had flew 8 hours to meet Wilbur, just because of a joke. It was 6 months ago now. He had had a crush on George for almost 8 months. Wow. He remembered when he first discovered that he had a crush on his best friend. He thought it was going to go away when he met George in real life. But it didn’t, it got worse. He knew that it was something wrong with him, he wasn’t gay. He had never felt this way for a boy before. But he knew that George was different. When he was with George, nothing else mattered. It was just Clay and him. But he also knew that his best friend would never like him back.


	2. Lovebirds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter whoohooo! And btw Please leave comments on ideas! I have an idea about the next few chapters but I want to see what you guys think! And thank you so much for 2 kudos already! This fic has only been up for about 2 hours! Thank you so much!

Georges POV

He thinks I’m cute... why am I so happy? I’ve been smiling nonstop these past two days. What is wrong with me? Friends call each other cute all the time.. right? Lately I’ve been feeling really weird. Especially when I’m with Dream. I can’t stop thinking about him. But Im not gay. No. I’m. Not. Gay. But then why does it feel like I would die if anything happened to him. “Because he is your best friend” I keep telling myself. But it feels like maybe it is something more? I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about talking to Sapnap about it but what if he tells Dream? It will just be weird and what if Dream things I’m disgusting? No. I won’t tell sapnap. But maybe i will talk to bad? He would never tell Dream. And he is together with skeppy so maybe he knows what it feels like? But no. Not now. I will wait and see if the feeling goes away and if not, I will talk to bad. Right now, I just wanna sleep.

————

When I woke up it was 10:30 AM. First I took a shower and then I changed into a white T-shirt and Jeans. I was eating a bowl of cereal while I started my computer. What should I do today? Should I do a new survival world and try speedrun it? Sure. 

————

When I finally got a pretty good time I decided I wanted to play a bit on the SMP. It was about 2:00 PM. When I joined I saw Dream was online. Why did that make me so happy? 

Dream: George, join call on discord :)

I joined the call. 

“Heyyy George!” Quackity said when I joined.

“Hi George!” Dream said.

“Hello” I answered.

“Hi! We are going to play some party games, wanna join?” Bad asked.

“Sure!” I answered.

————

It was 4:00 PM. Me, Dream and Quackity was still in a call, Bad had to leave earlier.

“So how are you two lovebirds doing?” Quackity asked.

I almost choked on my water but dream answered,

“We are doing good, thanks for asking” 

“What the hell, Quackity.” I said 

“What?” He answered

“Yeah George, what? Don’t you want to be my little boo?” Dream said. Holding back his laughter.

“No” he answered.

“WUT” Dream said, acting sad. 

“Hah, that’s what you get for calling me cute.” George said 

“You said I was cute too” Dream said. 

“......whatever”

“Ehm I have to go seeyalaterbye” 

Quackity left the call

“That was.... weird” George said.

“Yeah.... but i have to go too, see ya later Georgie”

“Bye”

Dream left the call

What am I gonna do now? I should go on a walk. Clear my mind a bit. If the feelings haven’t disappeared within the next two weeks, I will call bad, I decided.


	3. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another chapter woohoo! This chapter is a bit longer, so I hope you enjoy! Please leave comments on ideas!

Clays POV

Clay was laying in bed when he came up with the idea. He was going to buy George tickets to Florida. He had to see him. He didn’t care about Covid, he didn’t care about anything. He just wanted to see George, face to face. It was 2:00 AM when he sat down in front of his computer, and bought a plane ticket for George. It was 2:00 AM, that means it is 7:00 AM in England. Is George up? Probably not. I will just go back to sleep and tell him tomorrow. 

————

It was 11:00 AM. I just woke up. I was eating a toast when I remembered what I did last night. What if George didn’t want to come to Florida? What if he was busy? Nvm, i will just tell him. 

————

When I sat down in front of my computer I felt kinda nervous. What if he said no? What would I do then? “Just call him dumbass, stop overthink things” I said to myself. Call him. Right. So I did. I called him. 

“...hello?”

“Hi, George!”

“Hi Dream, why are you calling?”

“Ehm... I don’t know how to say this but... I bought you a plane ticket to Florida.”

George was quiet.

“Hello.....?”

“Is this a joke?”

“....no”

“Dream.... I would love to go to Florida. But why now? Why can’t we wait until after Covid?”

“Because.... I want to see you now.”

“Did you buy Sapnap a ticket too?”

Sapnap. Right. I forgot about him.

“....no, I didn’t think about that.”

“Okay, Dream, I would love to go to Florida, like I said, but it would make me much more comfortable if Sapnap came too. Is that okay?

“Yeah, of course!”

“Okay... when are we going? And for how long?”

“Well, the plane goes the ninth...”

“Ninth January?”

“...yeah”

“It’s only four days left, Dream.”

“...I know. Sorry, you don’t have to.”

“No, I want to Dream. But how long are we staying?”

“Two weeks.”

“Okay, is there any hotel near you?”

“My house is pretty big, and I have an spare bedroom, so maybe if you wanted to live at my place?”

“Sure, if you are okay with it.”

“Yeah.... so you really want to come?”

“Yeah I do”

“Okay! Cool! I will talk to sapnap then?”

“Yeah”

“Well.. see ya later?”

“Yeah, Bye Dream!”

“Bye”

Call ended

...Wow. That went better then I expected. Now I just have to convince Sapnap.

————

Sapnap also seemed very exited about it, so I bought him a plane ticket too. Now I’m vacuuming the house while listening to heat waves ;), a really good song by glass animals. 

Sometimes all I think about is you, late nights in the middle of June.

————

I woke up. It was January 9th. Today I would pick up George and Sapnap from the airport. I was feeling kinda nervous, I mean, I was going to see George for the first time in six months. 

Usually I didn’t really care about what I looked like, but today I was standing in front of my mirror for almost ten minutes before I left. 

————

I was waiting for George and Sapnap on the airport, when my phone buzzed. Two new messages from George.

Georgie:

I’m here now. Where are you? 

Wait, i see you! 

I looked up from my phone and saw two big brown eyes stare at me about 100 meters away from me.

A big smile was forming on my lips when I saw him.

He ran up to me and gave me a short hug before he took a step back and looked me in the eyes. George had big brown eyes, a small nose and thin lips. His hair was short and brown. His cheeks where light pink, from blushing, i assumed. He was perfect. 

“...hi” I said

“Hi”

Then I hugged him. Finally. I’ve been waiting six months for this. 

George was so short that I could lay my head on top of his. 

“You are so short” I said

“Shut up” he mumbled

We stood like that until a familiar voice broke the moment. 

“Ehm.. sorry to interrupt you guys”

“Nick!” Clay said, smiling at his friend.

“Hi”

Then he remembered that George and Sapnap had never met before.

“Hi George!” Nick said, hugging George. 

“Mffph- hi” George answered

I laughed


	4. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i know this is a really short chapter. And sorry if this chapter don’t make sense but I was up at 4 AM writing this. Please leave comments!

George’s POV

When the plane finally landed, I texted dream. 

I’m here now, where are you?

I looked up from my phone and saw a guy with half-long, blond hair and a green T-shirt. I recognized him immediately, even though I had only met him once before. 

Wait, I see you!

He looked up from his phone and his eyes met mine.

I ran up to him and gave him a short hug. I couldn’t wait any longer. Then I took a step back and looked at him. 

He had thin lips, a small nose, almost like a button. And light brown freckles on his nose and cheeks. Then I looked him in his eyes.

Wow. His eyes were so beautiful. Even tho I was colorblind, his eyes were one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. 

He was perfect.

“...hi” he said

“Hi” I answered.

Then he hugged me. 

“You are so short” he said

“Shut up”

We stood like that until a familiar voice broke the moment. 

“Ehm, sorry to interrupt you guys”

“Nick!” Clay said, smiling. 

“Hi”

I looked at sapnap. He was almost as short as me. Hah.

“Hi George!” He said, before hugging me.

“Hmpff-hi.”

————

Dreams apartment was pretty big, actually. It had a kitchen, two bedrooms, one toilet and a big living room. Sapnap wanted, for some reason, sleep on the couch. So the guest room is mine.

The first thing I noticed when I was about to take a shower was that the bathroom is connected to both bedrooms. So I made sure to lock both doors before i showered.

Later that evening, when we sat in the living room, jet lag hit me. I fell asleep on Dreams shoulder.


	5. Not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Hello! Sorry, I know this isn’t a chapter but I have no ideas left. So please comment some ideas! 

//thebitchnooneknows


	6. Amanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry I know this chapter is late, and I will try to upload again as soon as possible! btw my two very dumb and annoying friends and I are going to have a sleepover this week, so I don’t know if I will survive. If I don’t survive, then I want you to know that I love you all and thanks for 16 kudos already!! And a special thank you to ameliewastaken for the support! I loved your idea btw ;)

Dreams POV

When i woke up i was laying in my bed. I remembered falling asleep on the couch with George next to me, but I woke up about half an hour later when Sapnap turned of the TV, and went to the bathroom. When I was done I checked to see if George was still on the couch. He wasn’t. I was a bit disappointed, but whatever. 

I was scrolling through Twitter when I heard someone turn on the coffee machine. ( I don’t know what it’s called sorry if it is wrong ). I went to the kitchen and saw Sapnap standing with his phone, leaning against the wall. 

“Good morning” I said

“Morning” he answered. Still not looking up from his phone. 

“What are we gonna do today?” I asked.

“I don’t know, what can you do here?” He answered.

“Well, there is an aquarium, a mini zoo, the beach, Disney world....”

“Aquarium sounds fun” 

“Okay.”

————

( btw I’ve never been at a aquarium so I don’t know how it works )

When we arrived at the aquarium a girl stood there waiting on us.

“Hello! I am your guide today! I am going to show you around this place and answer your questions. My name is Amanda and I’m 22 years old.” She said

“Hi, I’m Clay” 

“I’m George”

“I’m Nick.”

We went into the aquarium and she started telling us things about the animals. 

————

I noticed that George and Amanda started talking more, and not only about the aquarium. They talked about their personal life and stuff. 

When they were finally passing the last aquarium full with fishes and other animals Amanda asked George:

“Can I have your number? It was nice talking to you”

“Yeah, sure!”

George gave her his number, and before they left she kissed George on his cheek. George was blushing the whole ride home. 

When they came home, Clay walked directly to his room and locked the door. He know it was childish, but he was angry and hurt and he didn’t want George to see him like this.

About two minutes later he heard someone knock on his door.

“Are you okay buddy?” He heard Sapnap ask.

“I’m fine” he lied. But he knew Sapnap didn’t believe him. 

“Can I come in?” He asked. 

“....sure.”

He entered the room, and sat down beside Clay.

“What happened?” He asked 

“..... if I tell you... you promise not to tell George?”

“I promise”

“I... I love George.”

“Hah, yeah I know you do, you tell him that all the time?” He asked confused

“No... I’m in love with him.”

“Oh” 

“Are you.....disgusted? I’m sorry, I-“

“Stop.” 

We sat in silence before he spoke again. 

“It’s.... a bit weird, ngl. But I’m not disgusted and I think... yeah... I think you will make a great couple.”

“Thanks...”

“So.... you where upset because you think he likes Amanda?”

“....yeah”

“Okay...”

“Thanks for listening Nick, but I think I want to be by myself a while.”

“Okay. And Clay?”

“Yeah?”

“You know you can talk to me about anything right? If you ever feel upset or anything.”

“I know, thanks Nick”

“Np”

————


	7. Break

I think I’m going to take a break from writing. Mostly because I don’t have any motivation, but also because of personal reasons. I will maybe post a new chapter in a few months ( or maybe weeks I don’t know.) sorry for wasting your time on reading this fanfiction xD and sorry again for bad English. 

//thebitchnooneknows


End file.
